pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:A Clockwork Raichu/Object Anarchy Episode 3- A Freezy Frenzy
(Fudge and Lemonade are talking.) Lemonade: Fudge, am I the only one that seems suspicious of Lamp? Fudge: Yep! Lemonade: Hmm.. Well, Don't tell her I said this, but I don't like her. (We then see Lamp from the back just looking at them.) Lamp: She doesn't like me, eh? Well, we will just see about that. (Lamp walks away.) Clock: Red Roses, come to the elimination area ASAP! (After 20 minutes, everyone gathers.) Clock: Alright, it's time for the elimination. Now, the prizes today are Jolly Ranchers in assorted flavors! Fudge: Ooo! I love Jolly Ranchers Clock: Oh, the Great Depression. Fudge: Whats that's supposed to mean? Clock: Nothing. So first up with zero votes are Milk, Amethyst and Bubblegum. (They all receive their Jolly Ranchers, and sucks them in their mouth.) Amethyst: Mmm, I got grape. My color! Milk: I got blue raspberry, Mmm! Bubblegum: I got my favorite flavor, Cinnamon! Milk: Theres a cinnamon flavor? Bubblegum: Yep. (The three then talk about stuff, and start to become good friends.) Clock: Anyways, Skull, Lamp, Lemonade, Candy Cane, Pillow, Gear, Buoy and Fudge. You all received at least one vote. Skull, Lamp, Lemonade and Candy Cane, with only one vote, you are all safe. (They all receive Jolly Ranchers.) (Milk and Lemonade see Fudge still up for elimination.) Lemonade: Wha-Wha-Wha-Wha-WHAT?! FUDGE IS STILL UP FOR ELIMINATION?! OH NO! Clock: With only 2 votes.... Pillow is safe. Pillow: Yeah! (She recieves a Jolly Rancher.) Clock: Gear, Buoy and Fudge. You are the final 3. Buoy: Well, if I get eliminated, at least I still have my fishing stuff. (Buoy is hugging his fishing stuff.) Clock: Not to worry, Buoy. You and your fishing stuff are both safe, with only 3 votes. (Clock throws a Jolly Rancher to Buoy.) Buoy: Hmm.. Maybe I could use this for bait somehow. (Buoy puts the Jolly Rancher in his tackle box.) Clock: Fudge and Gear. One of you is going to be safe, and one of you is going to be eliminated. And person happens to be... (A sweat runs down, Skull, Milk, Lemonade, Gear and Fudges heads.) Clock: Fudge! Fudge: Oh no! (Fudge suddenly loses her footing and falls back as she is sucked into the Book of Memories right behind her.) Lemonade: Fudge! No! (Lemonade starts crying, and Lamp on the back.) Lamp: Don't worry, Lemonade. We don't need her, she was kinda a drag on the alliance anyway. Lemonade: HOW DO YOU KNOW?! YOU'VE ONLY BEEN IN THE ALLIANCE FOR ONE EPISODE, AND SHE WAS THE BRAINS OF THE ALLIANCE! SHE WAS OUR BEST FRIEND, AND NOW SHE'S GONE! (Milk walks up to Lemonade, and hugs her.) Milk: Shame on you! Making our leader cry, Hmph! (Lamp gets angry, and storms away.) Lamp: Idiots... (All of a sudden, everyone is teleported to a cold factory, with 2 sets of shut off robots at a conveyer belt.) Boxers: Where are we? Lemonade: Yeah, it's really cold in here. Clock: Today's challenge is a slushie drinking contest. We are in a REALLY COLD factory, and when a member of one of the teams passes out from the cold, that team will lose... Well, nothing. But they might have a disadvantage. And the first one on the team to finish their slushy gets immunity. Now, Pink Posies.. Since you won last time, you get to pick a slushy flavor first. Fedora: I think we should go for Grape. It's my color. Lamp: Fedora, you don't get to choose, I do! And plus, you can't judge a slushy based on color. Boxers: I think it should be Peppermint! Lamp: There's no Peppermint flavor! Boxers: Yeah, there is! (Everyone starts arguing.) Clock: THAT'S ENOUGH!! (Everyone stops.) Clock: I'll just choose the flavors for you guys. Pink Posies, you have Tutti Fruiti slushies, and Red Roses, you have Watermelon. (All of a sudden, the robots turn on and start making Tutti Fruiti and Watermelon slushies, and the two teams run to tables that the slushies are on.) Clock: Three... Two.. One... SLURP! (Everyone starts. But when Laptop and Cell Phone start sipping, they short circuit and faint.) Clock: Laptop and Cell Phone are out! 11 people left on Pink Posies! (Comic Book slurps the slushy up, but the feels like he's getting soggy.) Comic Book: Ohh, I don't feel so good, I feel like my insides are getting... soggy.. (Comic Book faints.) Clock: Comic Book is out! 10 people left on Pink Posies! Newspaper: Ugh.. I feel like I'm getting soggy too... (Newspaper faints.) Clock: Newspaper is out! 9 people left on Pink Posies! Lamp: Huh.. I wonder why I haven't short circuited ye- (Lamp short circuits and faints.) Clock: Lamp is out! 12 people left on Red Roses! (Boxers is sipping like a bird now, and all of a sudden faints from the cold.) Clock: Boxers is out! 8 people left on Pink Posies! (Lemonade is frozen and not moving at all now, and falls back and shatters.) Clock: Lemonade is out! 11 people left on the Red Roses! Milk: My.. insides... are freezing.. (Milk falls back and faints.) Clock: Milk is out! 10 people left on Red Roses! Present: So.. cold... (Present falls back and faints.) Clock: Present is out! 9 people left on Red Roses! White Egg: You idiot, let me have a drink! Brown Egg: No! White Egg: We are supposed to share it! Brown Egg: No were not! It's mine! White Egg: Hey, do you feel cold? Brown Egg: It's none of your.... Ohh... White Egg: I feel like I'm gonna.. fa- (Eggs fall to the floor, fainted.) Clock: Eggs is out! 7 people left on Pink Posies! Amethyst: Don't faint Amethyst... DONT.. FAAAAAAAAAA... (Amethyst falls back and faints.) Clock: Amethyst is out! 8 people left on Red Roses! (Bubblegum is sipping her slushy like nothing is happening, while Fez faints from the cold.) Clock: Fez is out! 6 people left on Pink Posies! Bubblegum: Mmm.. Tutti Fruiti is my flavor! Wire: Ughhhhh.... So... colllllllll- (Wire falls back and faints.) Clock: Wire is out! 5 people left on the Pink Posies! (All of a sudden, Lamp gets up.) Clock: Woah! I didn't think it was possible, but Lamp is back in the game.) Lamp: I may not be functioning right, but I will- (Lamp accidentally knocks over Bubblegum slushy, and her eyes twitch, and then she glows red and FREAKS OUT!) Bubblegum: I'm gonna kill you! (Lamp is scared.) Lamp: Look, I'm sorry! It was an accident, I swear! (Bubblegum then jumps at Lamp and beats her up until she calms down, and Lamp faints again.) Clock: Lamp may be half conscious, but she is out again, and there are 8 people left on Pink Posies again! And Bubblegum, here's a new slushy. (Bubblegum gets her slushy, and sips it fast, and finally finishes her slushy.) Clock: Bubblegum finally finishes her slushy, and she gets immunity! Bubblegum: Yay! Clock: And so far, NO ONE on the Pink Posies have finished their slushy! (Fedora is sucking up the slushy really fast, now that Clock has said that. And after 2 minutes, Fedora finished his slushy.) Clock: Fedora, congrats, you have immunity! Fedora: Yeee- Ohhhh my head... I feel so cold.. And I have a headache.. You have to withstand the cold Fedora.. You've made it this far! Credit Card: I... Demand... That you.. Turn up the heat! Clock: Sorry, I can't do that CC. Credit Card: What? Why? I need... I need... I need... (Credit Card falls back and faints.) Clock: CC is out! 4 people left on the Pink Posies! (Buoy, Pillow, Candy Cane, Gear and Skull all faint at the same time.) Clock: Buoy, Pillow, Candy Cane, Gear and Skull are out! 1 person left on the Red Roses! (Wheel faints too.) Clock: Wheel is out! 4 people left! Lollipop: I.. Can't.. Do... This.. (Lollipop faints.) Clock: Lollipop is out! 3 people left! (Sword faints too.) Clock: Sword is out! We are down to the final 2! (Bubblegum and Fedora just stare at each other, waiting for one person to faint.) Fedora: Grr... FAINT ALREADY! Bubblegum: I can withstand the cold for hours! Fedora: So can I! So this is gonna be a lon- (Fedora faints.) Clock: Fedora has fainted, which means Bubblegum has won for the Red Roses! (Everyone is healed, and teleported back to the grasslands.) (The Red Roses cheer and everyone hugs Bubblegum. And The Pink Posies give Fedora the hairy eyeball.) Clock: So viewers, vote for one member of Pink Posies to go home. You can vote for Lollipop, Laptop, Cell Phone, Eggs, Comic Book, Fedora, Newspaper, Wheel, Boxers, Fez, Credit Card, Sword and Wire. Voting ends September 17th, so vote quickly! Category:Blog posts